Twin Skies
by ImATopMagicianFromWonderland
Summary: What if Sawada Tsunayoshi had a twin? And they were both qualified to be Vongola Decimo, would they fight for the position? Tsuna swore never to hurt his younger sibling, but what if the Mafia would try to do the very pleasure? Oh, did I mention that his younger sibling(&twin) was a girl? Tsuna and Yukime are completely the same. Almost... Follows Manga story line(its actual canon)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm making another story. It was just something that came to mind. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, Yuki-chan! Time to wake up!" Nana called from downstairs, cheerfully. It was 30 minutes before school started and her two twins were still asleep. Yuki heard and woke up, sitting up in the process while Tsuna was still asleep.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yukime were twins. Identical twins. Only difference was their genders. Everything else was the same. _Almost everything_. There is only one difference between the two… Yuki knows about her father being a Mafioso. She was smart enough(surprising to her)to learn to hack in to Vongola after she found traces of where her father was. Though she learned quiet a few things, she dropped the matter, losing interest after a while. She knows more than she should and she also learned that people referred to her as "Snow White", not like the princess. Considering how she has everyone's computer screen show a blizzard and once it stops there is a girl standing in the snow waving then the computer shuts off, completely erasing any trace of her. But enough about her, she needs to wake her twin.

She slips on her uniform for Nami-Middle and walks over to the room next to hers and knocks before going in. Yuki walks over to her brother's bed and smiles while poking his cheek.

Tsuna opens cracks open his eyes to see his cute, smiling little sister poking his cheek to wake him up. He smiles and yawns while sitting up.

"Is it time to get ready?" Tsuna asks. Yuki nods, kissing his forehead and starts to exit the room. "Yuki-chan…" She turns around, signaling him to continue. "When will you tell me why you don't—" He stopped when he saw the sadness and pain in her expression.

_Please Tsuna, someday I'll tell you… I promise…_

Tsuna nods. After many years of his sister not talking he learned how to read her easily. Tsuna watches his sister shut the door carefully then he hugs his legs to his chest, resting his head on his arms and gritting his teeth.

He's mad. Upset. Worried. Why was he feeling this way? Because his sister still won't tell him why… I mean people don't just stop _talking_.

The one and only thing that is different between the two?

Sawada Yukime is _mute_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Quote of the Day!**

_**'DAD: A son's first a hero, a daughter's first love...' **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"HIIIEEEE! YUKI-CHAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Tsuna screamed while running down the stairs and going in the kitchen.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Yuki-chan is waiting for you outside," Nana said happily to him.

"Thanks, Okaa-san! Bye!" Tsuna said running to put his shoes on.

"Bye, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna ran outside and saw his sister giving a little baby kitten some milk. He smiled at his cute little sister who looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

_I'm taking him with me._

"What? No way! You'll get caught!" Tsuna protested but Yuki just shrugged, picking up the kitten and carefully placed it in her bag. She had a sweater in there so the kitten would feel comfortable. Knowing that he can't say no to his sister, Tsuna sighed and checked the time. "HIIIEE! HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE US TO DEATH!"

Yuki sweat dropped and both she and her brother started running for school. Yuki was careful though because of the baby kitten in her bag.

'_Oh, our lunches are in there…'_ Yuki thought but shrugged it off since the sweater was covering everything under it.

Tsuna and Yuki made it to class on time panting heavily. They heard snickers around them but sat in their seats which were right next to each other. Yuki took out a piece of paper and wrote a note for the teacher then stood up again with her bag in hand and walked to the door. Just as the bell rang the teacher came in and bumped into Yuki which made her fall. Everyone started laughing but Yuki didn't care and stood up and handed the teacher the note. The teacher read it and paled, looking at her.

"Will you be okay?" Yuki nods and exits the room then walks down to Hibari Kyoya's office. Yuki is stopped by Kusakabe Tetsuya when she makes it to the head prefect's office.

"Are you skipping?" Kusakabe asks and Yuki shakes her head. "So your teacher knows you're here?" She nods. He's hesitant for a moment before knocking. "Kyo-san?"

"Come in," A deep voice said from the room. Kusakabe opened the door. "What is it."

"There is someone here to see you…" Kusakabe explained.

"Who?" Hibari glared. "Does their teacher know they are not in class?" Kusakabe nods.

"Yes, and… I believe it is Sawada Yukime."

Yuki crinkled her nose slightly when she heard her full name. Usually people called her Yuki and that's it. Not Yukime.

"Bring her in." Hibari has always been interested in this girl. He noticed that her and her twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, always get picked on and bullied and bit do death everyone who did for disturbing the peace. But he noticed this one little thing in both their eyes. _Pride_. No matter how many times people beat them down, it never leaves either of them…and another thing. The female twin, that is coming in now, is _mute_ of all things.

"Sawada-san," Kusakabe lets her in and she glares at him a bit but it looks more like a pout. "Uhh… is there something wrong?" She huffs and steps inside. She sits down and takes out a pencil and paper then starts writing something down. She handed it to Kusakabe when she finished, he read it carefully.

_Stop being so formal! Please call me Yuki. I insist!_

"Of course, Yuki-san," he said giving the paper back then bowed before exiting the room.

"So what do you want herbivore?" Hibari asked and glared at the girl in front of him which had no affect at all. Her eyes were dull, sad, half open but he could still see the pride in them.

Yuki started writing down on the back side of the paper but Hibari wanted to hear her voice.

"No, herbivore. Don't write, _speak_." She looked up with a horrified expression and shook her head rapidly then continued writing. What she didn't know was that Hibari had actually been observing her facial expression and her eyes. She opened her bag and pulled out a sleeping baby kitten and Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You are breaking school rules, I will bite you to death." She handed him the paper.

_I found him and didn't want to leave him in the streets to be picked up by animal control or whatever. They would be cruel to him which is classified as animal abuse and cruelty, therefore would 'disturb the peace of Namimori' as you would say. Beside, isn't he cute?_

Hibari looked up and stared at the waking kitten, watching it stretch and cuddle up to—

_'A very lucky kitten…'_ Hibari watched as it cuddled up to her chest and she just smiled.

"So, what did you want me to do about it?" She looked and smiled.

_Can you take care of it until school finishes? I'll come back for him…_

Hibari could basically _hear _her and read her body language as if he's known her all her life.

"Hn." She smiled and handed him the kitten which curled up in a ball on his lap, surrounding himself in the girl's sweater as he wrote the girl a note to her classroom and handing it to her.

_Arigato, Hibari-san! _She leaned over and kissed his forehead then left the room after grabbing her bag, shutting the door carefully behind her.

Hibari blinked as the kitten pawed at his stomach for attention which he gladly gave. He will never admit it but has a soft side for cute and little animals.

"Thanks to you…" He smirked at the kitten who just leaned into his hand, "I now have something to take an interest to."

* * *

Yuki opened the door to her classroom, making everyone stare at her. No one, but her brother and teacher(s), knew where she was.

"Yukime-san… You're alive?" Nezu asked in disbelief. Everyone gaped as they knew what their teacher meant. She went to go see Hibari Kyoya. "How?" Yuki just shrugged and sat down at her desk. 15 minutes until lunch. Was she really gone that long?

"Yuki-chan!" Tsuna whispers and see turns around. "Is the kitten okay?" She smile and nods.

"Tsunayoshi, Yukime, pay attention!" Yuki and Tsuna turned and glared at Nezu who flinched from the small, petite, _Dame_ twins glares. They both turned to each other and smiling then Yuki took out both their lunches, handing Tsuna's to him. "PUT YOUR LUNCHES AW—"

Cue the bell signaling lunch. Nezu looked up in disbelief at the clock.

Everyone was taking out their lunches, Tsuna and Yuki about to go out the door… when the door slammed open. There standing the demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry but I'm planning on keeping this story's chapters short. Sorry!  
**

**SketchedLyrics - Oh, yeah. Total suspense. But the reason why she didn't tell Tsuna? Who the hell would tell their twin that the reason that thier dad is never home is because he works for the strongest mafia in the world? I sure wouldn't.**

**Tears of Hearts - Well duh, but what I meant was _other_ than their genders; personality, character and the rest of that... =.=U**

**Cya next chappie peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Flashback'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_A baby with a black fedora and yellow pacifier sauntered down the hallways of the familiar mansion of Vongola HQ. He knocked on the door and waited._

"_Come in." _

_The toddler walked in and hopped on the chair in front of the large desk. _

"_It's been a while, Nono," the baby had a cat-like smile that could make even the devil shiver._

"_Yes it has, Reborn…" Nono smiled warmly._

"_So what did you need?" Reborn asked, sipping his espresso which he whipped out from no where._

"_Reborn, I need you to train the next Vongola Boss." Reborn's eyes flickered to Nono as he paid special attention. "But see, there's a problem."_

"_What is it?" he asked curiously. _

"_My original plan was to make Iemitsu's son the next heir, but then I found out that…" _

"_Get to the point, Nono."_

"_I'll let you find out for yourself, Reborn."_

* * *

"Tch, Nono, what's the problem…" Reborn wondered as he watched the house of where his new charge is living. It's a perfectly normal house, but it won't have normal people in it for long… He also watched a girl with gravity defying hair pet a kitten outside of the house. Though it was also long, flowing and dragging on the ground with her crouching to the ground now; and it doesn't bother her like most girls. _'Probably just a friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi… Ah, there he is…'_

He ran up to the girl and she turned to him. He noticed how she said absolutely nothing and Tsuna just stared but then Reborn went dead serious.

"What?! No way! You'll get caught!" Tsuna protested but the girl just shrugged, picking up the kitten carefully and placing it in her bag. "HIIIEEEE! HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE US TO DEATH! COME ON, YUKI-CHAN!"

Reborn watched as the girl stood up and started running along with his new charge. Also noting that they looked _exactly_ the same. Reborn cursed.

"Twins. Nono, you do realize this is more than just a problem…" Reborn muttered as he placed a flyer in the mailbox and started following his new charge.

'_But what bothers me is that she didn't say a word and yet Tsuna __**replied**__ as if she said something…' _That's when it hit him. He now knows that the female _twin_ can't be the boss of Vongola. After all, they can't have a _mute_ boss.

Reborn still hasn't learned much on the girl other that her name name is Yuki, Sawada Yuki. He watched her and how she communicates with other people... which she really didn't do. Just Tsuna. He saw both twins glare at the teacher them smile, Yuki handing Tsuna a bentou.*

He checked his watch. _'15 seconds until lunch, huh?'_

The bell rang. The teacher looked at the clock in disbelief and everyone started getting their lunches out. While the twins headed for the door.

But the door slammed open, everyone stopped to stare, but in fear. Standing at the door, in front of the Dame-Twins, is the 'Demon Prefect of Namimori' as Reborn recalled the information; Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

***Bentou - boxed lunch(I hope you guys already knew that. If you didn't then I feel sorry for you...)**

**Double update! Woot :P**

**Like I said, Im gonna keep the chapters short.**

**On rare occasions I'll make them long but Idk. **

**Since it's a double update, there are no reviews to answer, soo… yeah.**

**Maybe if I'm in the mood(and finish the next chapter) I'll do a triple update.**

**I'm in a good mood so maybe…**

**Bye-Bii~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Quote of the Day!**

**_'There's no time. Just do what he says for now. If he's lying, then we'll just blow his brains out.' -Reborn_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hi…bari…san…?" Tsuna said slowly, sweatdropping in the process.

"Herbivore." He bobbed his head at Yuki. Yuki bowed in return and moves for him to pass and Tsuna follows. Everyone in the room is quiet as he Hibari walks up to the teacher who as pale as a ghost.

"Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" Nezu stuttered out.

"There will be a new student coming soon and will be in this class. That is all." Then Hibari turned around and headed for the door. Yuki and Tsuna were exiting and left, Hibari exited shortly after.

"Yuki-chan, I'll meet you at the rooftop, okay? I'm going to buy us some drinks," Tsuna smiled as his sister kissed his forehead, taking his lunch and heading for the roof.

_Okay, Onii-chan! _He heard but knew that she didn't say anything. Her mouth didn't even move.

* * *

From his hiding spot in the tree, Reborn watched as the girl smiled. But what shocked him was that he heard something—No… _someone_. It was as if her heard a girl say '_Okay, Onii-chan!'_ But there was no possible way.

He saw that Yuki was heading for the roof while Tsuna headed to go buy drinks. Just then, Leon, his cute shape-shifting chameleon, formed in to a phone and started vibrating uncontrollably; signaling a call. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello! This is Sawada Nana, I got your flier in the mail."

Reborn smirked. He knew that his new charge will be interesting. Especially his sister.

* * *

Somewhere, where they are, Tsuna and Yuki freeze in their spot and shiver. They feel as if their life is about to take a dramatic turn.

* * *

Hibari sat on the couch in his office. He finished his paperwork a while after Yuki left and spent time with the kitten. The kitten was asleep on the couch but perked his head up when he came in. The kitten stalked up to Hibari's leg and pawed at it, meowing uncontrollably.

"I'm guessing you want to see her, correct?" The kitten meowed once and he sighed. He placed the kitten carefully on his shoulder, but the kitten hopped on his head and nuzzled in his hair. He walked out of the room and stalked out to the rooftop. Everyone moved but stared as they saw the kitten on his head.

Hibari made it to the door of the roof and stopped to listen on the one-sided conversation.

"-how come you didn't wake me up this morning? We could've been late if we didn't take that shortcut…you did? You lie!...Really? Sorry…" He heard Tsunayoshi talk. "So… are you gonna tell me?"

Hibari froze whenhe thought he heard a sharp tone whisper in the air.

_No._

It was simple, but sharp, yet nervous and worried.

Hibari opened the doork and Tsunayoshi and Yukime looked over at him. Yuki smiled brightly, standing up and running over to Hibari. She grabbed the kitten from the top of his head and started spinning, holding the kitten in the air.

"It wanted to see you." He said bluntly. Yuki turned to glare at Hibari.

_It is a _he _not an it! I should name him… _

Both Hibari and Tsuna could _hear_ her ramble from her facial expressions. Her mouth never opened to show any trace of her voice.

"Yu...Y-…Yuki-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuki froze and turned to face her brother.

_What is it, Onii-chan?_

"How about that one character you like so much… erm… Momo?" Yuki blankly stared at him but that quickly turned into a big smile.

_That's right! Momo! Your name will be Momo!_

You could see the excitement in her face and body language.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, lunch will be over soon. You should probably eat before it does." Yuki pouted but set Momo back on Hibari's head then headed back over to where Tsuna was. She waved good bye to Hibari as he turned to leave.

* * *

Reborn watched from his tree and smirked. Dame-Tsuna, you will be in for a hell of a surprise when you get home.

Tsuna shivered once again and looked around him. He felt being watched. Yuki stared a tree from the corner of her eyes but looked away and enjoyed her lunch.

Reborn snapped his eyes towards 'Yuki' and went serious. Did he seriously hear that or is his mind playing tricks on him. What he heard will lead him to put his nose in to something interesting. What he heard was a girls' voice, _I know you're there…_

* * *

**I made this chapter during school in my classroom. Thank cod that my teacher is awesome and nice. Though my classmates are really nosy. **

**Please Review!**

**Bye-Bi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did, bitches would be linin' up in front of Tsuna on a veil for a chance to fill a pail~ **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_~Recap~_

_Reborn watched from his tree and smirked. Dame-Tsuna, you will be in for a hell of a surprise when you get home._

_Tsuna shivered once again and looked around him. He felt being watched. Yuki stared a tree from the corner of her eyes but looked away and enjoyed her lunch._

_Reborn snapped his eyes towards 'Yuki' and went serious. Did he seriously hear that or is his mind playing tricks on him. What he heard will lead him to put his nose in to something interesting. What he heard was a girls' voice,_'_I know you're there…'_

* * *

When Tsuna and Yuki got home they were met with their overly cheerful mother.

"Ah, Oka-san. Why are you so happy?" Tsuna asked, starting to make tea.

"Oh, there was a flier in the mail! It was about a home tutor and I called him! He should be arriving soon!" Maman said cheerfully. Tsuna and Yuki both sighed. The doorbell rang and Tsuna looked over at Yuki.

"I'll go…" Yuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pointed at the tea he was still making.

_Just finish the tea. I'll go._

"Alright, just be careful…" Tsuna smiled at her. She nodded and left the kitchen and went to go answer the door.

She opened the door and saw no one. She looked down and saw… a baby?

"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, I'm the new home tutor. Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?" the baby asked. Yuki stared at him then bent down, smiling. She picked him gently and carried him inside, shutting the door behind her. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer and walked in the kitchen. Tsuna looked over at her smiling.

"Tea is ready—Is that a baby?" His smile turned into shock. "Wearing a suit?"

"Ciaossu! I'm the new home tutor, Reborn." Reborn introduced once again.

"You're a baby!"

"My, what a cute baby!" Nana smiled at Reborn. "I'm Sawada Nana, but please just call me Maman! You're the home tutor?"

"Yes, please call me Reborn."

"Well, Reborn, welcome to your new home!" She smiled then returned to cooking dinner.

"What do you mea-" He stopped mid-sentence when his sister put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around and stare at her.

_Don't worry about it. I think we can trust this baby. He seems smarter than his age…_

Tsuna nods and looks at the baby.

"When do we start?" Tsuna asks.

"Right now." Reborn has Leon transform in to a heavy mallet and hit his head, making Tsuna face plant on the floor. Reborn grabbed his leg and started dragging him out the room and upstairs. Nana turned around.

"Did Tsu-kun take a nap? How kind of Reborn-kun to take him upstairs. Ah, Yuki-chan, please take Tsu-kun's bag up to his room, please." Yuki nodded and grabbed her brother's bag then headed up to his room.

* * *

She knocked on the door when she reached it and entered. She froze when she saw her brother(unconscious)being pinned down by Reborn. Reborn looked up and was surprised to see _angry __**orange**__ eyes_ and not the caramel doe eyes he met earlier.

_Get off him, __**now**__._

"I can't. I have to train him to be a mafia boss." Reborn noticed that when he said 'mafia' that her face went from angry to fear. "You know something about the mafia, don't you."

She shook her head and glared.

_Who wouldn't be afraid of the word. Dirty criminals like you and…_ she looked away as a tear slid down her cheek. _That lazy bastard and no-good 'father' of mine. He's the whole reason I-_

Reborn didn't get the last of the sentence because she looked away. Reading people involves reading body language and their facial expressions. Reborn just guessed that someone in the mafia killed someone dear to her.

"Hey." She looked at him, still slightly glaring. "Why don't you talk?" Her face seemed to morph to different expressions until they all mixed into one.

Fear, worry, anger, sadness, but there was one that wasn't in her facial expression. It was in her eyes, and Reborn noticed it.

Pride, _so much_ _pride_ that Reborn would have been angered by it if he wasn't who he was now.

"There something that happened in your past, correct." She nodded slowly. "And no one knows…" Yuki nodded again. "Now I just have one more question."

She raised an eyebrow and Reborn heard the words linger in the air, _Shoot._

"The reason your mute," she flinched, "is it because of something related to the mafia?" She turned and walked out of the room.

'_Looks like I hit a sore spot. But that also means I have a clue... Time to dig out some information on the Sawada's…'_ Reborn tilted his fedora down, smirking.

"No one knows." Reborn snapped his eyes to the now conscious Tsuna looking up at the ceiling. "I can tell you what I know, but only Yuki-chan knows why she's mute."

"Explain, I'll try to help you find out what happened." Tsuna looked at Reborn with hopeful eyes.

"It happened when we were 8 years old…" Tsuna began, sitting on his bed and Reborn sat on the pillow sipping espresso. "…she went missing for almost a month."

* * *

**R&R please!**

**Bye-Bi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! SORRY FOR UPDATING THE WRONG CHAPTER! I WAS IN A HURRY AND CLICKED THE WRONG ONE! SOOOO SORRY! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"It happened when we were eight…" Tsuna sat down on his bed and Reborn sat on his pillow sipping espresso, "She went missing for almost a month."

Reborn's snapped up at the older twin.

"**_What_**?" Reborn was shocked, though demeanor not showing it, he was on the element of surprise for the first time in a while.

"Long story short…She went missing. No one new where she was or how it happened. I hated myself the most when it happened. I was with her when she was taken, but I was knocked out," Tsuna looked sadly at the wall. "It was as if she disappeared off the face of the earth. But almost a month later, when police were about to give up, she appeared. She was unconscious in front of the police station. Slightly beat up, but no major wounds, just some scratches and very few bruises. When she woke up, she didn't talk, her eyes looked distant, as if she was broken."

Reborn didn't have the decency to even finish his espresso anymore. Something happened during that time. His accusation of someone dear being killed was wrong; She was kidnapped by a Mafia.

"Tsuna, I think your sister was kidnapped by a Mafia when she disappeared," Reborn set his espresso down.

"What? But why?"

"I don't know. That's what we're going to find out. But with your connections, it's possible that there was some interrogation."

"But why Yuki-chan?"

"That's what we're aiming to find out."

* * *

Yuki froze, and sneezed. Not making a sound, of course. She was looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled bitterly.

_'It's not that I don't want to talk…'_

It was getting late, and there was still a while until dinner was going to be ready. She got her towel and her PJ's and started for the bathroom so she can bathe.

_'The problem is trying to talk when your voice has been taken from you...'_

**_'Well, more like it was just given to me. I'm still surprised you've lived so long, with you being my vessel and all.'_**

* * *

**_Sorry it's short :P_**

**Again, sorry for posting the wrong chapter! I have to sleep. School tomorrow and I have exams ALL WEEK. Except for Friday. THANK YOU FRIDAY! Well, gotta go. R&R! Byeeeee! :D**


End file.
